1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a visual presenter in which a pickup image of document placed on a stage of a base thereof is displayed on a monitor, a screen or the like.
2. Description of related art
Conventional visual presenters comprise a base having a stage on which document to be presented is placed and an image pickup camera mounted on a distal end of a camera support arm which is pivotally mounted the base. The camera support arm is caused to pivot so as to be moved from a storage location where the camera support arm lies to a setup location where the camera support arm stands up. The conventional visual presenters include a type in which a spring force is caused to act as an assisting force in order that a force applied to the camera support arm may be reduced when the camera support arm is caused to stand up. JP-A-H05-236203 discloses one of aforesaid type visual presenter, for example. Furthermore, another type of visual presenter is provided with a free stop function that can retain the cameral support arm at any location. JP-A-H07-288721 discloses one of this type visual presenter, for example.
However, the camera support arm cannot be retained at any location in the case of the type that the spring force acts as the assisting force. On the other hand, the type with the free stop function necessitates a large force to cause the camera support arm to pivot.